NaruHina Wedding
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are getting married... hijinks ensues. Co-written with mattwilson83 on dA.  NaruHina, KonoHana, GaaraMatsu. Lemony at parts
1. Chapter 1

Naruto slowly awoke in his bed. He yawned as he sat up, and sleepily got up. After somehow getting his clothes off he managed to get into the shower, nodding off as his hand lay on the tap.

As his hand slid off it turned the tap, and a burst of hot water made sure Naruto was fully awake.

After his shower, Naruto returned to his room and began to get dressed, He stopped for a moment, he felt like he was forgetting something, and the feeling continued as he ate his breakfast, and even left his apartment.

As he reached the staircase, he paused. He remembered, "THE RING!" he screamed, as he turned and rushed back into his apartment. He ran into his bedroom and sat on his dresser, was a small box.

Naruto quickly grabbed it, "I can't propose without this" he said with a big smile on his face. Today was the day he was going to propose to the love of his life, Hinata.

**Hinata left her house in smiles. Today she had a date with Naruto.**

She was all dressed up and was walking to where they were meeting for lunch.

When she arrived she noticed he wasn't there yet. She stood outside the restaurant until he ran up to her, panting. He was always late.

"I... am... so... sorry." Naruto said, trying to breath. After a few moments, he caught his breath and continued, "I slept kinda late, and then i forget about the r... erm, I mean my money." Naruto chuckled, trying to hide the fact he nearly blown the whole surprise proposal.

**"It's okay," Hinata smiled. "Let's go in." She walked into the restaurant and asked for a table. They were situated by the window on the left side of the room. Hinata smiled as she lifted her menu and looked at it.**

Naruto nervously looked at her, they had been dating for only a year, and even though he worried it was too soon, he felt in his heart, it wasn't soon enough.

Slowly reached into his jacket and pulled out the box with the ring in it. "Erm... Hinata?" he said nervously quiet.

**"Yeah?" Hinata asked, setting her menu down. She looked at him questioningly and noticed he had something in his hand.**

Naruto, started to sweat as he got out of the seat and stood in front of her. "I was gonna wait until we started, but..." Naruto paused, as he slowly bent down on one knee, and opened the box as he showed its contents to his love. "Hyuuga Hinata. Will you... be my wife?" Naruto started to sweat as he awaited her answer.

**Hinata was utterly shocked. Did Naruto just propose to her? They had only been dating for a year. Her eyes began to water.**

The ring he held was huge; she couldn't figure out how he had afforded it. She couldn't hold in her emotion and she sobbed as she covered her mouth.

She smiled through her tears and sobs, nodding her head.

"Is that a yes?" Naruto asked, as they both jumped into each others arms, people around them clapped in congratulations. Naruto quickly took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Hinata's finger, before kissing her deeply on the lips and hugging her tightly.

**"Naruto-kun?" she addressed him. "I need to tell my father." She was already worried about what her family would say. She worried too much.**

Naruto nodded. "After our lunch though. OK?"

They both sat down opposite each other, holding hands the whole time. Naruto smiled at her and looked down at the ring he had just given her, glistening.

"Do you... do you like the ring?" he asked, hoping she did, he was still a little unsure about his choice, maybe it was too flashy. It was definitely expensive enough to be.

**"It's beautiful," she smiled. She couldn't stop smiling. Whenever she looked at Naruto she just giggled to herself. She would be spending the rest of her life with him.**

After eating lunch, Naruto and Hinata walked to the Hyuuga compound. With each step Naruto grew less confident. Hinata's father didn't really approve of him, and why he had let her date him for so long was still a mystery to him.

He grabbed Hinata's hand for a bit of confidence, he knew as long as he held her hand; he would get through the whole business of telling Hiashi, they were getting married.

**Hinata felt Naruto's hand touch her own. She looked over at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. It would be alright. She knew it would, and she was the one who always thought it wouldn't.**

Soon enough they were outside the Hyuuga entrance. Naruto stood there, frozen to the spot. What if Hiashi didn't give his blessing? What if Hiashi said Naruto could never marry her? What then?

**Hinata pulled Naruto into the house against his will. He needed to ask. Even if Hiashi said no, it didn't matter to Hinata. She would marry Naruto either way, but it would help to have her father's blessing.**

Naruto was dragged into the house, and before he knew it, he was stood before Hyuuga Hiashi.

"What is it? I'm busy." Hiashi said, as he looked at Naruto with a stern glare.

Naruto was ready to run, but Hinata's grip on him, kept him in his spot. "Umm... sir?" Naruto stuttered, "I'm here to ask you... for... for..." Naruto dug deep and blurted out, "FOR YOUR DAUGHTERS HAND IN MARRIAGE."

Naruto bowed respectfully and awaiting Hiashi's answer. Hiashi turned to Hinata. "Do you wish to marry this boy?" He asked, with a dominating tone.

**"Hai, Otou-sama," Hinata nodded respectfully. "More than anything."**

Hiashi stared at them. Both were very nervous. He placed a hand on each of their heads.

"Very well." He said. "Since you asked my permission, I shall give you my blessing."

Naruto was surprised, He knew Hiashi didn't like him, but he is still letting him marry his daughter.

Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata. "That settles it then." he said. "We're getting married."

**"Hai!" Hinata exclaimed. She was so happy her father approved. She couldn't control herself. "Arigato Otou-sama!" She moved quickly to her father and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing lightly. She had never shown her father any affection, and vise versa, before. It was definitely a new thing.**

Hiashi gasped in surprise. Hinata had never hugged him before, he had only ever received a bow from her. The corner of his mouth, curved upwards, giving away a small smile.

Naruto, out of excitement walked up to them, "I guess I should call you daddy now?" he said, jokingly.

Hiashi gave Naruto an evil scowl that said 'If you even dare'. Naruto, awkwardly laughed as he slowly backed away.

**"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said suddenly, releasing her father. "When will the wedding be!" She hadn't even thought about it since he proposed. In Konoha weddings were different than most places. People didn't stay engaged long.**

Naruto thought about it.

"Well, I was actually hoping next Wednesday." he said, "It's kind of a special day for us anyway."  
Naruto blushed as he looked at Hinata. He was hoping she would guess that it was the same day as the anniversary of their first date.

**"Sounds great!" Hinata said excitedly. "Is that okay, Otou-sama?"**

Hiashi nodded, "Very well." he said with his usual tone, "I will notify the clan of your wedding." With that, Hiashi left Hinata and Naruto alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her gently once. "I'm so happy right now." He said.

**"Me too!" Hinata could hardly contain her excitement. "We have to tell everyone!" Hinata had never been so happy. She kissed Naruto then pulled him by his hand out into the city of Konoha. Everyone they came upon was immediately stopped and shown the ring. Hinata couldn't help herself.**

Naruto chuckled as Hinata dragged him through the streets. Until eventually they arrived at the Hokage building. Naruto stopped and looked up at it.

"Hey. Hinata." he called, "I want to tell Granny next." Naruto had a serious look on his face, he wanted to tell Tsunade, the closest person to a mother he had.

**"No problem," Hinata answered. She knew how much Tsunade meant to him. They walked in together and burst into the Hokage's office.**

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked, being backed up by her assistant, Shizune.

Naruto nervously walked up to Tsunade's desk. "Gra..." Naruto paused, this time he'd be respectful, He bowed, "I mean... Hokage-sama. I... I wanted to let you know that... Hyuuga Hinata and I are... getting married".  
**"Nani!" Tsunade asked. "You two have only been dating for a year, what's with marriage!" Tsunade could not believe that the immature kid she met so many years ago was going to get married.**

"Hai," Hinata answered. "Next Wednesday!" She still couldn't hold her excitement in.

"I really want you to come..." he said. He closed his eyes, he was about to ask her something important and was worried she would say no. "I would be honored if you'd come... in place of my mother?" he blurted it out and hoped for the best.

**"Mother!" She questioned. "You really think of me that way?"**

Naruto just nodded. This was embarrassing for him. He tried to hold back the tears as he feared she would reject him, or worse, think it was a joke.

**"I... I'd be honored," Tsunade responded. "I guess you pretty much are my son... I've had to take care of you like one." She laughed at her own joke. She couldn't believe it. Maybe she did have a family; not blood, of course, but Naruto was more family than her own had been. "Now leave, I have work to do!"**

Naruto smiled a wide grin, he was very happy to hear it. Excitedly, he ran over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks Mama-Tsunade." he said jokingly, before returning back to Hinata. He grabbed her by the hand, and smiled back at his mother figure one last time, before leaving her office.

**"Who should we tell next!" Hinata asked, still excited. "We still need to tell Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sakura-chan, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei..." she listed off almost half of Konoha as they walked. She wasn't normally like this, but this wasn't a normal day.**

Naruto just smiled at his love. He loved it when she was happy and carefree. He wasn't even listening to her, he just stared at her; he focused on everything about her; her raven hair as it bounced slightly with each step, her smile, and her slightly rosy cheeks. He couldn't help it; he was so in love with her.

**"Who's going to be your best man!" Hinata suddenly asked, "Who's going to be my maid of honor!"**

Naruto looked down, his instant thought was his best friend, Sasuke, but Sasuke was still out there, lost to them.

Naruto could feel tears trying to appear, but he took a deep breathe and smiled at Hinata.

"Well..." he started, "I was thinking..." and he was, he thought about all his friends, and who could be his best man.

Naruto was unsure who to pick, but in the end he thought of only one guy to do the job.

Someone he had grown to view as a brother, and who viewed him as one too. A kindred spirit, the Kazekage himself, Gaara.

**Hinata couldn't really decide on a Maid of Honor. She didn't have that many female friends, or at least, not that many that she felt close enough to. She silently decided on Hanabi before telling Naruto. It seemed cliché, but it didn't matter. She would have everyone else there as bridesmaids anyway.**

"So, are we moving in together then!" Hinata just realized what all of this marriage stuff meant.

Naruto stopped in his tracks; he hadn't actually thought that far ahead. He nervously grinned at Hinata as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm... well...yeah." all he could do was laugh, his apartment was tiny, but he was sure there would be enough room.

**"Great!" Hinata was far too out of character right now. She needed to calm down. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Let's go tell Hanabi." She began to calm down as she realized how much work this wedding would actually be.**

Naruto let out a sigh as he looked at Hinata's face, it was obvious, they were gonna be going all over Konoha.

"I just know I'll be dead from exhaustion before we're married" he chuckled, grinning, "But let's go."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and together they began running, they were off to find Hanabi.

**When they reached the Hyuuga's training grounds they stopped. Hinata wanted to do this alone and she walked into the small arena-type yard.**

"Hanabi?" She asked nervously as she saw Hanabi training alone.

"Hinata!" said Hanabi, she grinned and walked up to her onee-chan, "Father said you were getting married to Naruto! Is this true?"

**"Hai," Hinata responded quickly, then she bowed, showing her submissiveness to her younger sister. "Would you be my Maid of Honor?" She turned her head to the ground, praying that her sister would not laugh at her.**

Hanabi was shocked at the request, she thought about it for only a second, before smiling and bowing to her sister, "Hai" she said excitedly, "I would be honored, Onee-chan."

**"Domo arigato!" Hinata almost shouted. She returned to normal looking at her bowing sister. She walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her. She seemed to be doing this to her family a lot lately. "I need you to help me plan it!"**

Hanabi hugged her sister back. It felt unusual to be this close to another family member, so she enjoyed it while she could.

After a few moments they broke their hug and Hanabi, smiling, said, "I shall everything I can."

**"Good," Hinata said, "So who will be your date?" She knew Hanabi had an eye for Naruto's young friend. She hoped she could bring them together with this wedding.**

Hanabi went all red as soon as she thought of Konohamaru, she had liked him for sometime, but never had the nerve to ask him out, the only time they had spent together had been with Naruto and Hinata too.

"Umm... well..." Hanabi mirrored her big sister in shyness, as she stuttered her words and blushed, "I was... umm... thinking... maybe... if Naruto-niisan could ask him for me, that... that... K... Konohamaru-kun, could... take me." Hanabi was so nervous, and embarrassed that she couldn't ask him herself.

**Hinata giggled. It was just like her and Naruto. She smiled at her little sister and nodded.**

"That'll be fine," she reassured. The way Naruto talked about Konohamaru, Konohamaru would jump at the chance.

She smiled very widely, and decided to call to Naruto who was still waiting outside. She needed his help as much as she needed her sister's in planning this thing.

Naruto yawned; he was already bored of waiting, and was glad that he was able to go in.  
He saw Hanabi and Hinata standing together, "Hey." he said, "What's up?"

**"Hanabi wants to go with Konohamaru to the wedding," Hinata smirked. She put her arm playfully around her sister. "Could you ask him for her?"**

"Sure! But why can't she ask him herself?" Naruto asked, pondering, "It's not like he'd say no, after all he does li..." Naruto quickly covered his mouth, realizing he was about to admit that Konohamaru had a crush on Hanabi. "Erm... I mean...err... I'll go ask him right now." Naruto turns around and sigh in relief.

_'I think that covered it. Konohamaru would kill me if I told her!'_ he thought as he walked out of the compound.

**Hinata giggled again, she turned to Hanabi and whispered in her ear. "Konohamaru likes you, but don't tell him or Naruto that I told you." It felt weird playing match maker between the two. They were younger than them, but still the same age Hinata was when she told Naruto how she felt. It felt like a miniature version of their relationship.**

Hanabi smiled as Hinata whispered those sweet words in her ear, Konohamaru liked her! She blushed a deep red hugged her sister. "Arigato, Onee-chan".

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha looking for Konohamaru, and eventually found him near Ichiraku's.

**"Hey boss," Konohamaru said as he turned to see his first role model. "What's shakin'?"**

"Hey Konohamaru" Naruto began, he put his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder as he grinned, "Do you still want to go out with Hanabi?"

**"Hey boss!" Konohamaru said quietly but sternly, "Keep it down! I got a rep to keep around here. Now, what do you mean?" Konohamaru didn't want everyone knowing he liked Hanabi. It would be too embarrassing, unrequited love.**

Naruto leaned in closer to Konohamaru and whispered in his ear, "Well, Hanabi wants you to be her date for mine and Hinata's wedding." he gave Konohamaru a nudge with his elbow. "So? You wanna go with her?"

**"Hinata-chan said yes?" Konohamaru asked rhetorically. "Congrats boss." He fell silent for a second. "Did Hanabi-chan really say that?"**

Naruto patted Konohamaru on the head, "Of course she did!" he said, He gave smirk as he continued, "But if you're not interested..." Naruto turned and started to walk away, teasing Konohamaru.

**"Wait!" Konohamaru said, falling into Naruto's trap. "Am I gonna have to wear a suit?"**

"Err... I guess so!" Naruto replied, "Why don't you come back with me, and I'll ask Hinata. And you can see Hanabi too." Naruto grinned as he put his arm around Konohamaru shoulders.

**"Umm..." Konohamaru muttered, "D-do I look okay?" He asked as he stood back, letting Naruto examine him. He was too nervous to go see her now. He hadn't even taken a shower this morning. He waited for Naruto's answer.**

Naruto gave out a chuckle, "You look fine." Naruto gave Konohamaru a friendly slap on the back as encouragement, "Now come on." he said as he began to walk away, and signaling to Konohamaru to follow.

**Konohamaru followed Naruto quickly. Soon they arrived where Hinata was with Hanabi. How should he act? Did he still look okay? Did he smell bad? How was his breath? He patted the wrinkles out of his shirt and smelled himself, then his breath. It wasn't too bad. He waited for Naruto to walk ahead and trailed slowly behind him to where he knew Hanabi trained alone.**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she saw him, Hanabi went bright red; Naruto gave her a wink as he passed her on his way to Hinata.

Hanabi smiled as she slowly walked up to Konohamaru, "Umm... H...Hi Kono...Konohamaru." she stuttered, "Umm... so... did you... did you want to... come with me to Hinata's wedding, as my... d...date?" She nervously stood there waiting for a reply her head hung down, to shy to look him in the face.

**"H-hai," Konohamaru stuttered, barely believing what she just asked. Well, if she liked him than there were no worries. He walked up to her, no longer afraid that he smelled. He put his fingers under her chin and pulled her head to him. "Why can't you look at me?" He tilted his head cutely.**

Hanabi rolled her eyes up. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, she blushed even more, and as soon as their eyes met, she smiled. Hanabi then got dizzy and passed out falling forward.

**Hinata giggled to herself louder, remembering all of the times she had done that. She walked over to Naruto and put her arm around his waist.**

"Hanabi-chan?" Konohamaru asked after catching her. "Hanabi-chan? Wake up. I like you too!" He suddenly had an idea. He had seen it in a movie. He had her in his arms, laid on her back and he brought her head up to his. He smiled and touched his lips lightly to her cheek.

Hanabi was dreaming a sweet dream of Konohamaru kissing her. And when she opened her eyes, He was right there, his lips pressed softly on her cheek. She turned her head, and they were now face to face. She knew she would probably pass out again, so she decided to kiss him back before she did.

She quickly pressed her lips against his cheek, just before passing out again.

**Konohamaru smiled as her lips touched his cheek. This was fun, but why did she pass out again? He shook her this time, and when she didn't move he looked questioningly at Naruto and Hinata. They both were giggling childishly at the happenings.**

He turned back to Hanabi and held her face up, facing his this time. He leaned in and barely pecked his lips on hers, pulling away, scared of what would happen.

Hanabi smiled as her eyes once again opened and saw her crush before her. She touched her lips, she had felt her first kiss from him.

She quickly wrapped her arms around and hugged him tightly.

Naruto smiled as he turned to Hinata. "Isn't that what happened to us?"

**"Exactly," she answered before kissing him.**

"I really, really like you Hanabi-chan," Konohamaru smiled, "I don't smell bad, do I?"

Hanabi giggled, and shook her head, "No, you smell fine." she said.

Naruto smiled at Hinata. He kissed her on the lips and hugged her. "So, what now?" he asked.

**"Well we need to get a hold of Gaara somehow if he's going to be your best man," Hinata answered him, aware of all that they still had to do.**

"Good," Konohamaru giggled. He stared into Hanabi's eyes as she smiled. He saw the same beauty that Naruto did in Hinata's eyes. They were just wonderful. He began to stare without realizing it.

"What?" Hanabi shyly asked. "Do I... Have something on my face?".

Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek, "I'll go talk to the messenger pigeon keeper tomorrow."

Naruto smiled as he looked at Konohamaru and Hanabi, still in each others arms. It brought back pleasant memories of his early time with Hinata. He turned to her and said, "Let's give 'em some space, ok?"

**"Yeah," Hinata whispered as they snuck away, when they go far enough she turned to him again. "So, where will the wedding be?"**

"Gomen," Konohamaru said, shaking his head, "Your eyes are just so pretty, I got lost." He smiled awkwardly, afraid he sounded creepy.

"Awww" said Hanabi, it was so cute of him to say that. And she kissed him on the cheek once again.

Naruto thought for a moment, he couldn't think were to have the wedding, "Umm... well... wherever you want it to be." he replied.

**"Why do you keep saying stuff like that?" Hinata asked, "I want your opinion on some of this stuff." She wasn't whining but she really did want this to be their wedding, not hers.**

"Uh... Hanabi-chan?" Konohamaru asked, "C-can I kiss you again?" He only kissed her on the lips once and he'd wanted to continue since he did.

"Well... I just don't want to spoil it!" he admitted, "I'm not very good at planning things, you know that." Naruto was a little embarrassed he hated admitting he had faults, but he hated lying to Hinata more, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy".

Hanabi, blushed and nodded, "umm... ok." she said, nervously, as she closed her eyes and pursed her lips, ready for another kiss.

**Konohamaru hesitated for only a moment before closing his own and softly pressing his lips to Hanabi's. Feelings rushed all around him as he felt like he was being filled with happiness as he sat there. Her lips were smooth and soft, and they didn't break away immediately. He turned his head slightly and pulled his lips away a fraction of an inch before pushing them back to hers. He loved this feeling and he didn't ever want it to end.**

"I know," Hinata pouted, "But I'm not good at it either, and I want help." She smiled at him. "Onegai, just pick anywhere that isn't Ichiraku's."

Naruto's head dropped, that was the first place he thought of. Suddenly an idea came to his head, "Why not on top of the Hokage building?" he asked suddenly.

Hanabi was enjoying the feeling of Konohamaru's lips pressed against hers. She felt like fainting, but she wanted to keep kissing Konohamaru more. She nervously moved her hands over his arms, until her hands were holding his.

**"See," Hinata exclaimed, "That's a great idea! Arigato!" She pulled out her pad and began writing something down on it. "Now, should we have a reception?"**

Konohamaru welcomed Hanabi's hands and gripped them tightly. He didn't want to let her go. He moved his lips down slowly as he caught Hanabi's bottom lip between his two.

Hanabi enjoyed Konohamaru's kiss, she had never been kissed before, and he was certainly making it a pleasant experience. She felt so relaxed now, the nervousness now melted away.

Naruto thought about a reception, "If we could get old man Teuchi to cater...then yes" he said with a big smile.

**Hinata rolled her eyes playfully. "If you insist," she said, chuckling. "But we are going to get some dumplings as well!"**

Konohamaru finally broke the kiss and stared at the girl, no, the woman, who had just made him feel like he did. He wasn't quite sure, but from what Naruto had explained, he was in love with Hanabi. How could he tell her something like that so soon in their relationship though?

Naruto kissed Hinata deeply on the lips, he was gonna have his favorite chef cater, and dumplings too, "Deal." he said the moment he ended the kiss.

Hanabi stared at Konohamaru, who was staring back at her. She was getting nervous again as an awkward silence had fallen over the two. Neither of them knew what to say next.

Hanabi wanted to say how happy she was, but as soon as she opened her mouth... she closed it again.

**"So," Kono turned his head to the side. "Does this mean you're my... girlfriend?" It was a very important thing to him. He'd never had a girlfriend before.**

"Good!" Hinata said as she looked at her pad again. "I know this is ridiculously out of character for me, but I need to go dress shopping!"

Hanabi looked away as she once again blushed bright red and smiled, "Umm... I guess... it does." she stuttered in reply.

Naruto stood, hunched, a blank look on his face, "I... I don't have to go do I? I hate clothes shopping." he said, "You could take Sakura or Ino, or Tenten even."

**"No," Hinata reassured her fiancé, "You don't have to go. You're not supposed to see me in my dress until the wedding anyway. I'll have to take my Maid of Honor with me though."**

"Great!" Kono responded. "So that makes me your boyfriend." Suddenly a grim expression spread over his face. Hanabi's father was strict. Especially with Hanabi. He was already losing a daughter to Naruto, could he lose one to Konohamaru too?

Hanabi saw the dread fall over Konohamaru's face, "What's wrong?" she quickly asked, "Was it something I said?"

Naruto sighed a sigh of relief. He looked a Hinata and chuckled, before grabbing her arm and pulling her right up to him and then wrapping his arms around her. "So..." he said, "Is there anything else you need before becoming Mrs. Uzumaki?"

**"H-Hiashi-sama!" Kono sighed, "He can't be happy about Hinata-chan marrying Naruto..." He drooped his head. He was deathly afraid of the Hyuuga clan chief.**

Hinata didn't answer with words but grabbed Naruto by the back of the head. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. She pulled away and smiled.

"We've accomplished a lot today," she stated proudly. "We can take a break; let's go see Hanabi and Konohamaru."

Naruto nodded as, hand in hand, they returned to the young couple.

"Well, I don't know." Hanabi said, "But Father has agreed to let them marry. So I guess he must be a little happy."

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru, his head was still drooping, "Is there something...else?" she asked.

**"I just..." Kono stared at his twiddling fingers. "... It doesn't seem real, and now I just don't wanna screw this up." He figured the truth would be best.**

Hinata and Naruto walked hand-in-hand smiling, taking their time on their way to meet back up with their mini-selves.

"How could you screw it up for them?" Hanabi asked; she was confused.

Naruto and Hinata continued to walk hand in hand. Naruto gave out a small chuckle as he looked at Hinata with a grin on his face. He didn't want to say anything; he was just thinking how he was still surprised to be with such a beautiful young woman, and even marrying her.

**Hinata noticed Naruto watching her and she giggled. "What are you looking at?" she asked.**

"I don't know," Kono admitted. "I just... don't wanna hurt you... or something like that." He avoided her gaze and looked to his side, admiring the carpentry of the building they were outside of.

"Hurt... me?" Hanabi, was still a little confused, Hanabi held onto Konohamaru's hands tightly, "How could you hurt me?" she asked.

Naruto grinned widely, "Nothing." he said happily, "Just an angel." After a moment Naruto chuckled to himself, it was a corny thing to say, but it was true, Hinata was his angel.

**Konohamaru forced himself to look at her. "I don't know," he pleaded. He really didn't. "I just... really, really like you, and..." he didn't know what he was trying to say.**

Hinata giggled and blushed. Naruto had called her an angel before and she acted this way every time he did. "I love you, Naruto-kun!" She squeezed his hand tighter.

Naruto stopped, and placed his free hand gently on her cheek and kissed her softly, almost as if he was kissing the most fragile thing in existence. After the kiss, he softly spoke his favorite words to Hinata, "I love you, Hinata-chan."

Hanabi's eyes began to water, "I... I really, REALLY like you too." she wrapped her arms around Konohamaru and hugged him tightly. "If it's because I fainted," she started, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm... I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. I swear."

**Hinata smiled as tears dripped slowly from her eyes. She really did love Naruto more than anything. She was crying in joy and she hugged her fiancé.**

"I know..." Konohamaru weakly hugged her back. "... But I... I..." He couldn't tell her that he loved her so soon. He'd look crazy; he didn't even really know what love was. Or did he? Was this really love? Was he just confused?

Naruto continued to softly kiss her lips a few more times as they hugged. When he pulled back he noticed the tears in Hinata's eyes, but her beautiful smile told him they were tears of joy. He gently wiped them away. He smiled as they continued on their way, this time there arms wrapped around each others waists.

Hanabi, just stayed where she was, hugging Konohamaru, she didn't want to let go of him. He was finally hers, "Whatever it is, that's wrong, it doesn't matter." Hanabi said, as she started to sob, "I... I... think I..." Hanabi stopped mid-sentence. They hadn't even gone on a date yet! How could she even think about, let alone say, the words that described how she really felt? How could she utter, I love you, to him?

**"Okay," Konohamaru had to say something. "N-Naruto has been telling me about Hinata-chan. H-he... the way..." Konohamaru wasn't sure how to say it. "I think... the way Naruto talks... I... you... make me... I..." Kono sounded like an idiot and he blushed as he finally said. "I think I love you!" Immediately he hid his face in his own hands and prayed he hadn't actually said that.**

Hinata stopped them outside the compound. She turned to Naruto.

"I trust you Naruto-kun, but I love my sister too. Promise me Konohamaru isn't going to do anything stupid." She wasn't really worried about it, but she needed reassurance, and hearing it from Naruto would make everything okay.

Naruto started to sweat, he couldn't give that kind of assurance, he hated to admit, he was just like him in so many ways 'That's it!' he thought.

"Hinata, you say you trust me right?" he asked, "Well, Konohamaru deserves the same kind of trust." He hoped that would put her mind at ease.

Hanabi meanwhile was standing with beet red cheeks, looking at a boy who just said he loved her. Even though she was still crying, they were no longer sad tears, but happy ones.

She put her arms once more around Konohamaru and hugged him. "I love you too." she nervously said.

**"Really?" Kono asked, shocked. He leaned back and looked into the tear filled eyes of the Hyuuga's baby. Her eyes glowed and reflected the sunlight into his eyes, blinding him magnificently. He really did love her.**

"I know," Hinata pouted, "I'm just worried for Hanabi... she's been sheltered so much by father." She dropped her head. "I trust him, I just worry is all." She kissed Naruto before leading them into the compound.

Naruto and Hinata walked in just as Hanabi shouted "Yes... I LOVE YOU!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply on the lips as they fell backwards onto the ground, due to her momentum.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Sheltered huh?" he said, as chuckled at the two lovebirds.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Hanabi?" Hinata whispered to herself. She turned to Naruto. "This is eerily like us." she joked.**

Konohamaru fell backwards happily and took the kiss willingly. When it finally broke he looked back to Naruto and Hinata smiling.

"Hiya boss."

Naruto smiled and gave Konohamaru thumbs up.

Hanabi looked over and blushed as she saw Hinata, and her eyes dropped. She was a little embarrassed that they had seen her like that, but when she looked back up, she smiled.

**Konohamaru wrapped his arms around Hanabi and sat up, turning around as he let go. He moved to sit next to her, facing the engaged couple. He smiled stupidly.**

"Hanabi," Hinata said, almost strictly, "I hope you're using protection!"

"Whoa, Hinata-chan!" Kono said nervously, "We didn't..."

"I know Konohamaru," she laughed, "I was just joking. But don't let father see you like that."

Hanabi went beet red, even though she said she was joking, the thought had entered her mind, and now, she felt like passing out again.

Naruto chuckled at Hinata's joke. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Learning from our mistakes, huh?" Naruto chuckled slightly.

**Hinata giggled back. Hiashi had caught them in a similar predicament before. What had made it so frustrating was that he assumed they were sleeping together. Hinata was smart, and saved herself for marriage.**

Konohamaru put an arm around Hanabi. He saw how nervous she got. "It's okay, Hanabi-chan." He whispered in her ear. He patted her on the back and kissed her on the cheek. "So, whatcha guys wanna do?"

"Well, I'm gonna go and get some Ramen, because I'm really hungry." He said.

Hanabi just put her arm around Konohamaru's, and hugged his arm as she smiled, "I... I want to stay with you, a little longer." she said, nervously.

**"Okay," Konohamaru agreed. "Here?" He kind of wanted to go somewhere more comfortable.**

"You and your ramen," Hinata giggled, "You know we can't eat at Ichiraku's EVERY day right?"

"Awww" sighed Naruto, as he slumped over, hanging his head in depression.

"Where ever you want." Hanabi said. She didn't care, as long as she was with Konohamaru.

**"I didn't say we'd never eat there," Hinata reassured him. "Hell, I don't think you could live very long without ramen." she joked.**

"Umm..." Kono thought about it. "I like to sit on top of the Hokage faces to think. You can see the whole village from there."

Hanabi, smiled and holding Konohamaru's hand pulled him away. She turned only to wave and shout, "SEE YOU LATER ONEE-CHAN!"

Naruto just stood there, "Where they going?" he asked.

**"Somewhere..." Hinata answered plainly. "… Which is where we should go. I'm hungry!"**

Kono couldn't help but smile as he walked hand-in-hand with his new girlfriend. He didn't realize how they had gotten there, but in no time they were on top of the Hokage faces, looking over the village of Konoha. Konohamaru turned to Hanabi as she gazed upon the wondrous sight. He wondered how often she had seen the village from here, if ever.

"WOOOOOW" Hanabi said in awe, "I've never actually been all the way up here. It's so beautiful." She hugged Konohamaru and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the street. He was instinctively heading for Ichiraku's, but Hinata's words still rang through his head, 'Maybe I should take her somewhere different tonight' he thought. But try as he might, he couldn't think where.

**"So, Ichiraku's again, right?" Hinata asked. She didn't mind eating there. In fact, she loved their ramen, but it did get old after a while.**

"Don't thank me," Konohamaru blushed humbly. "I figured you should see something almost as beautiful as you." He squeezed her in the hug and leaned back, staring into her eyes.

Hanabi turned her head away as she blushed, but kept her eyes on Konohamaru. "I'm... I'm not that pretty, Hinata's prettier." she said, "but... Arigato."

Naruto looked at Hinata. "We... don't have to go there if you don't want to you know." Naruto thought for a moment, "We could go to that restaurant you like." he said, as he checked his green frog wallet.

His expression changed when he realized he just had enough, and then he would be broke. It was an expensive place, and he wasn't exactly a rich guy, like the Hyuuga. He hid his wallet from Hinata, a little embarrassed. "S...so?"

**"No," Hinata could see the hesitance in his face. "I love you, Naruto-kun. I don't care where we eat, as long as I'm with you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I really want some miso pork ramen anyway," she giggled.**

Konohamaru grabbed Hanabi's head. He forced her to face him. "Hanabi-chan, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He needed to make it clear.

He had always thought Hinata was pretty, but he wasn't lying. To him, Hanabi was the sun and the moon combined in the ocean. This sight of the village paled in comparison to Hanabi. He smiled widely, showing he was telling the truth.

Hanabi looked into Konohamaru's eyes, and she began to cry, "The... the most beautiful?" she said.

She sat there for a moment, and then, before they both realized it, she was kissing him again. She wrapped her arms around him, she didn't want to ever let him go, this place was theirs, and so was this moment, forever.

Naruto smiled, he was relieved. And as they continued onwards to Ichiraku's a single thought of doubt entered his head. He wasn't exactly a big earner; he could just support himself, and manage to save a bit of money. Could he support a family too? Maybe he proposed too early.

He tried not to think about and smiled at Hinata, she looked so happy.

**After the year that they'd been together Hinata was an expert on Naruto. She could practically read his mind and as they reached Ichiraku's she stopped him.**

"Naruto-kun," she said, "Please, listen to me. You worry too much. I love you more than anything, and I don't care if we end up living on the street, I want to marry you. I would be with you no matter what. So please! Quit doubting yourself. You've made me the happiest girl in the world. Just kiss me, treat me to ramen, and then marry me. We can go from there."

Naruto gasped in surprise, "How did you...?" he said in surprise. He just smiled and kissed her on the lips, just a peck. "I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy, and I guess you'll have to keep telling me." Naruto chuckled at himself, if Sakura was here, she'd just punch him around the head and call him a Knucklehead, and at this moment he would have to agree. He was with the person he loved the most in the world, and she was going to marry him. Why should he fret?

"Shall we go in then?" he asked, and chuckled again as he continued, "The smell of Ramen, is making me drool."

**Hinata giggled and kissed him softly on the lips. She didn't say anything but just grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ramen shop.**

Konohamaru fell back again as Hanabi tackled him into a kiss. He savored her taste and slipped his tongue to hers, caressing it softly with the fore muscles of his tongue. He didn't want to stop but he pushed Hanabi off of him slowly. As he caught his breath he stuttered.

"H-Hanabi-chan," he was breathing heavy due to his loss of breath during the kiss, and his excitement. "W-we need to slow down." He was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself if they continued like this.

"What do you mean?" she asked, slow down for what, she wondered, "Do you mean I shouldn't move my tongue so fast? I'm sorry, I've never kissed anyone before, I... I didn't mean to do it wrong." Hanabi's eyes began to tear up.

Naruto ordered for the both of them, and as Teuchi, the owner, began to make the order Naruto spoke, "Hey Teuchi, Ayame, I don't think I told you yet, but I proposed to Hinata today. We're getting married." he then suddenly remembered, "Oh, and we' were thinking, could you cater?"

Teuchi grinned, and Ayame smiled, "HAHAHAHAHA, that's great news Naruto, and of course, I would be honored."

**"No," Kono laughed, "Don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong." He stared her down, directly in the eye. "I'm afraid that if we continue like this, I won't be able to stop myself. I..." it felt weird talking like this. He still felt so young, even though he was practically an adult already. "I want to respect your body..." He prayed she knew what he meant.**

"Good," Hinata said, pulling out her pad of paper. "We're gonna need to feed about 500 people. How much do you think that would cost, and can you have it by Wednesday?" She stopped herself immediately after asking the questions and covered her mouth. She shook her head, "No, never mind, tonight we're just celebrating our engagement. I'll talk to you about it some other time. Gomen."

Hanabi was shocked, "You want to want my body?" she asked, she seemed confused, embarrassed and nervous. What did he have in mind?

Naruto laughed as Hinata put the pad away. "You're so cute, when you get excited like that." he said.

Teuchi and Ayame just laughed before continuing with the cooking.

**"Hai," Hinata nodded, giggling. She was rather embarrassed about her excitement.**

How could Konohamaru explain it to her? "I love you," he started. "Normally, when two people are in love they..." he didn't want to patronize her but she didn't seem to understand what he was trying to say and he really wanted her to get it. "... They have sex." He paused. "I'm afraid that... we'll do that too early..." Did he say it right? He hit himself, afraid he screwed up already.

"So..." she said, "Are you... saying you... wanna have sex with me?" He face turned beet red, she was a little naive, but she knew what sex was.

Her mind was split into three voices, one was saying 'Run away, tell father' another said 'Let him explain, I'm sure that's not what he meant' while the third voice was saying, 'Hit him, he's a pervert!'

Naruto and Hinata were given their ramen and were soon eating. Naruto stopped for a second, he was thinking again. But he was smiling, he hadn't really had time to really take the day in, and thinking about it, made him happy.

**"No, I didn't mean..." Kono began.**

He had really screwed up this time. He put his face in his palm and tried to explain, but nothing came out of his mouth. He kept glancing at the shocked expression on Hanabi's face and he couldn't stand it. He couldn't speak though.

He looked away, stood up, and walked to end of the cliff. He honestly considered jumping at that moment. How had he screwed up so bad? He stared off at the village as a small tear fell from his eye.

He wasn't necessarily sad, but more scared. He just ruined his own relationship, and possibly his best friends wedding. Unconsciously he began leaning forward and before he realized it he was too far to catch himself. He was almost parallel with the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

"KONOHAMARU!" Hanabi shouted as she leapt towards him and grabbed his hand, catching him by his scarf.

**Konohamaru had the wind blowing towards him and he couldn't hear the scream. However, when he stopped in mid air, he turned to see tear-filled Byakugan eyes. He pulled himself back to the cliff and sat down, still staring into the beautiful eyes.**

Hanabi was crying her eyes out as she jumping into Konohamaru's arms, hugging him tightly. "BAKA!" she shouted, "Why did you go so close to the edge? I thought you were gonna fall and die."

Hanabi was angry at him, but also relieved he wasn't hurt.

**"Please forget what I said earlier!" he suddenly burst out. "Sorry for what I said, I just... I don't know. Please forget about it!"**

Hanabi shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand what you want!" She said, "But I'll forget it if that's what you want?"

Hanabi slowly stopped crying, but tears still rolled down her red cheeks.

**"I just want to be with you is all," Kono admitted. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't take this the wrong way, but do you want to come back to my house?"**

After almost an hour the two had finished eating. Naruto paid and they both walked outside.

"So, do I come back to your place?" Hinata asked shyly. She really did want to stay at his house, it'd be interesting.

"Sure. But there isn't much to do there, and it's getting late." he said, as they walked through Konoha. It was night time now and couples were all going out on dates.

Hanabi and Konohamaru were walking down a different street, on their way to his house. "Is it close by yet?" she asked, she hadn't said anything, but her ankle was aching, having twisted it slightly when she grabbed Konohamaru, back on Hokage's faces.

**"That's okay," Hinata said seductively.**

"Yeah, it's right here," Kono said as he led her into a yard and a house.

Konohamaru had lived alone most of his life, but recently he moved in with Naruto. Not many knew it yet, but it just worked that way. It really affected where Konohamaru would be living when Hinata moved in.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You've been limping." He offered her a seat on the couch.

Hanabi smiled, "Yes. I'm fine." she replied. But as she went to sit down she cringed in pain slightly, as her ankle turned slightly. She hoped Konohamaru hadn't noticed. She didn't want him to blame himself, after all it was her fault he got into that predicament. Once she was sat down, the pain subsided as the pressure was taken off her ankle.

Naruto, looked at Hinata and blushed, her seductive tone always made him blush, "Umm... o... ok then. Let's go to my place." he nervously said.

**Within minutes Hinata and Naruto were outside of Naruto's house.**

"Gomensai," Konohamaru said. He realized it was his fault she hurt herself. "Would you like some ice for it?"

Hanabi hung her head shamefully, "Yes please." she said, "And... it's not your fault. It's mine. If I wasn't so... stupid. You wouldn't have..." Hanabi buried her face in her palms and started to cry.

Naruto looked for his keys as he and Hinata walked up the path, when he noticed the lights were on. "Oh?" He said, "I guess Konohamaru's home! I hope everything went well with Hanabi?"

**"Konohamaru lives with you?" Hinata asked. He had never mentioned it before. They had never needed to, but if she was going to be moving in, it would be a big deal.**

When Konohamaru returned with the ice he set it next to Hanabi and bent down to her level. "Will you quit blaming yourself for everything? You are not stupid! I'm the one who said something really stupid!" Kono stated excitedly.

Her father must have really scarred her with how he treated her. Konohamaru would have to have a talk with him.

Hanabi's crying subsided, and she smiled at Konohamaru as he tended to her slightly swollen ankle. "Gomen" she said, "And thank you." Hanabi wiped away her tears as she blushed at Konohamaru.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned bashfully, "I... I never told you?" he said, nervously. He hoped he wasn't in trouble, "I could have sworn I had!"

Naruto nervously chuckled, not sure if it was funny or not.

**"It's okay," Hinata said, "I know you forget a lot." She laughed at him as they walked into the house to see Konohamaru on his knees in front of Hanabi with ice in her hands.**

"Hiya boss," Kono said as he turned to see Naruto walk in. "And Hinata-chan?" He added when he noticed the Hyuuga behind him.

Naruto looked at the scene, "What... happened to Hanabi?" he asked.

"W... well..." Hanabi stuttered. "You see... Konohamaru..."

"What did you do?" Naruto interrupted as he walked over to Konohamaru.

**"I said something stupid," Konohamaru admitted. "And then I almost fell off of the Hokage's faces, and Hanabi saved me. She twisted her ankle though." He dropped his head.**

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Konohamaru," Hinata said, trying to uplift him. She hated seeing anyone sad. "Hanabi is strong!" She was also proud of her sister.

Hanabi smiled when she heard her sister's words.

"Well..." Naruto said, "As long as it was an accident." Naruto put his hand on top of Konohamaru's head and messed up his hair in a playful manner. "So... How'd you two get on?" he asked.

**"What do you mean?" Kono asked, rather embarrassed. He thought back to his intentions on the faces. He smiled fakely. He knew he was a bad person.**

"So," Hinata suddenly interrupted Kono's thoughts. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Konohamaru wanted to come here." she blushed as she continued; "We just wanted to be alone together."

Naruto looked at Konohamaru with accusing eyes, "Really?"

**"I... ah..." Konohamaru didn't know what to say. "I just wanted to spend time with her. It's not what you think!"**

"Hey," Hinata said, "I trust you, for now. But I have to warn you now, you better treat my sister right."

"Yes ma'am," Konohamaru gulped.

Naruto chuckled at Hinata's stern look, it just wasn't her. He went over and kissed her on the cheek. "You're just too cute." He said.

Time passed as they all talked, Naruto and Konohamaru joked about past times, while Hanabi and Hinata discussed the upcoming wedding.

And then, Hanabi noticed the time and gasped, "Oh no!" she cried out, "Hinata, it's really late!"

**"Oh..." Hinata said, shocked. She was a grown woman, and she was planning on staying here tonight. However, with Hanabi here, it complicated things. Maybe Hanabi could stay too?**

"Naruto, can Hinata and Hanabi stay here tonight?" Konohamaru asked. "Hanabi can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Umm... well... sure..." Naruto said, "Hinata can have my room and I guess..." he sighed, "I'll sleep on the floor down here." Naruto thought it would be best to be adult about the situation and not give the wrong impression to Hanabi and Konohamaru, 'no sleeping together before marriage, they should see that.' he thought to himself. He smiled, but inside he was crying, the first time he had Hinata over, and they weren't even sleeping in the same room.

Hanabi hugged Konohamaru, "Could you show me where your room is then?" she asked.

**"No problem," Konohamaru said, and he pointed in the direction of his room. "Right this way." He walked down the hallway and turned into his room.**

It was a total mess. He had clothes all over the place and he turned around embarrassed. He smiled weakly and then ran into his room, picking up anything he could and tossing it into his laundry basket.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Could you please sleep in your room with me?" She didn't want to sleep alone tonight. That was the point of staying here.

Naruto leaned in towards her, "But... what about those two, they might think it's alright to... sleep together before marriage." Naruto sighed, as he thought of Hiashi, "Your dad would kill me if I corrupted your sister."

Hanabi decided to help Konohamaru clean up his room and picked up a few things, when she picked something up off of the floor. "What's this doing here?"

**"That's not mine," Konohamaru said nervously. "Um, just throw it over there." He dropped his head and went to leave the room as he finished cleaning the room.**

"I know, I just..." Hinata paused. "I don't want to have sex," she whispered, "I just want to be with you tonight." She put her arms around him. "Hanabi wouldn't even have to know..."

"Does Naruto know you have this?" Hanabi asked, curiously.

Naruto thought about Hinata's proposal, "Ok then." he eventually said, "When Hanabi goes to bed I'll come and join you." Naruto then kissed Hinata on the lips, "Come, I'll take you to my room," he said as he led her by the hand to his room.

**"Okay," Hinata giggled as she followed him.**

"It's not mine!" Konohamaru said adamantly. "It's Naruto's..." He turned and faced the closet, pretending to search for his pajamas.

Hanabi look at the item, "Really? So... should I go and give it to him then?" she asked, "I didn't think Naruto had something like this!" she said as she went to leave the room.

Naruto opened the door to his bedroom, apart from the mass amounts of jutsu scrolls strewn across the floor, and the odd pieces of clothing, it was surprisingly clean. "Well, here it is." he said.

**Hinata giggled at the sight of Naruto's room and she put her arm around him. "It's cleaner than I expected," she joked. She hurried in and jumped on his bed. She turned around and patted**

"No!" Konohamaru almost shouted as he grabbed Hanabi's arm. "Onegai, it's... it's actually mine," he dropped his eyes and stared at the floor.

Naruto went over and sat next to Hinata. He put one arm around her, lent in, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Afterwards, he said, "I... I should... really clean up those scrolls, I don't want you tripping over them." Naruto wanted to do like he said, but found his body wanted to stay next to Hinata's.

Hanabi blushed as she handed it over to Konohamaru, "So..." she said, "Why, didn't you say so from the start?"

**"Because... it's embarrassing," Kono turned his head. He looked sideways at Hanabi, trying to see her reaction to everything.**

"What are all these scrolls for anyway?" Hinata asked as Naruto began putting them all on shelves.

"Most of them are Justus texts, the others are..." Naruto paused, he nervously chuckled, "Umm... nothing, really." Naruto speedily put away the scrolls he had in his arms and went back to get the rest. As he carried them over, he accidently dropped one, and as it rolled across the floor, it open up revealing what was inside, "GYAAHHH! DON'T READ IT" he shouted out to Hinata, his face bright red.

**"I've had it since I was a baby..." Konohamaru revealed. "It's just something to remember my grandfather with..."**

"Why not?" Hinata asked, not reading it, but glancing at the open scroll.

Hanabi walked over to him "You shouldn't be embarrassed." she said, "It's a cute bear." she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto dropped the scrolls in his arms and quickly rolled up the open scroll.

"It's nothing... really." he said as he put it on the shelf, "Promise me you won't look, it's not fin... err... just promise me." Naruto was going bright red; he couldn't show her what he had been working on.

**"Thank you, I think," Konohamaru chuckled. "So are you all set in here?"**

"Ok, I promise," Hinata said, wondering what was on the scroll. "Will I ever get to see it?"

Naruto paused, and nervously, replied. "I... I... I... guess so."

Naruto quickly finished putting away the remaining scrolls and walked over to Hinata, "Well... Good night. See you... later." Naruto said as he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hai." Hanabi said as she bowed respectfully. "Oh, But...Umm... Can I borrow a pair of your pajamas though?" she asked, shyly, after noticing the one in his hand.

**"Uh... sure," Konohamaru answered, handing Hanabi the pair he was holding. "They'll probably be a little big, gomen." He turned and pulled out another pair for himself. "Well... good night!" He began to leave the room.**

"Good night," she answered, "And please hurry."

Naruto walked out of the room and after he closed the door, his only thoughts were _'I hope she doesn't read it. But what if she does? Maybe I should have brought it with me... but then she might get suspicious. OH MAN!'_

Naruto went to a nearby cupboard and pulled out his camping bed that he takes on missions and went to the living room to set it up.

Hanabi jumped onto Konohamaru's back and kissed him on the cheek. "Arigato." she said, "And goodnight. I'll see you in the... in the morning."

Hanabi then walked over to the bed to get changed.

**Kono nodded and left the room, meeting Naruto in the living room. When he saw him with his sleeping bag he laughed.**

"Just go in there with Hinata," he said. "I understand, you should be with her tonight anyway."

Hinata frowned as she lay on the bed. She was already tired of waiting for Naruto.

Naruto sniggered. "Thanks pal." he said. Naruto went to leave the room but stopped and turned. "Goodnight Konohamaru." He said before disappearing.

Naruto was soon outside his bedroom door, and slowly opened it before walking in.

Hanabi had changed and was now lying on top of the bed covers. She thought about the day, and about Konohamaru, and smiled.

**"Hurry up already," Hinata said, hugging herself. "I feel so lonely in this room."**

Konohamaru couldn't sleep as he rocked left-to-right on his back. So much had happened today. Too much. Wasn't it all good though? He was with Hanabi now. Maybe it was all good.

"Wow." He exclaimed. She looked beautiful as she lay there ready for bed. Naruto walked over to the bed, and took his trousers off, since he slept in his shorts and t-shirt anyway, and lay beside his fiancée.

Hanabi was thinking about Konohamaru as her eyes slowly closed. And was now dreaming of him.

**Hinata giggled as Naruto joined her in his bed. She curled up next to him and lay her head on his chest. "I love you, Naruto-kun." She said quietly.**

Konohamaru lay on the couch and counted sheep, still too excited to sleep. He wondered how everyone else in the house was doing in their attempts to fall asleep.

Naruto ran his fingers through Hinata's dark hair, as he stroked her head softly. "I love you too." he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto looked over at the scrolls from earlier. "You... You didn't look at that scroll did you?" he asked, nervously.

Hanabi smiled as she dreamt of her boyfriend. It was a nice dream of Kono kissing her, and telling her she was beautiful, and stroking her hair, her arm, her leg, her…

She suddenly sat up in bed wide awake and blushing beet red.

**"I promised you, didn't I?" She said slyly. She hadn't looked at the scroll, but she felt like scaring him a little. She next spoke sarcastically, "Now would I break a promise? It's not like my fingers were crossed." She smiled cunningly.**

Konohamaru her a small shout from his room. He sensed fear; Naruto had taught him how to sense emotions with his chakra. He rushed to his own room and tore the door open.

"Are you okay, Hanabi-chan?" He asked excitedly, noticing how scared she looked, sitting up.

Hanabi was unsure how to respond. "I... I... had a weird... dream." she gulped as she looked at Konohamaru in his pajamas and remembered the dream at the same time. Hanabi's breathing was a little heavier, "Is... is it hot in here?" She asked, she fanned herself with her hand as she instinctively undid the top button of her pajama shirt to keep cool.

Naruto was sweating too as he wondered if Hinata had taken a peek or not. _'Oh god, she looked didn't she. No! Wait, she promised... but i didn't see if her fingers were crossed!' _

This thought ran through his head over and over, until he screamed "YOU READ IT DIDN'T YOU?"

Naruto turned over and buried his head in his cushion. "Oh man, this is so embarrassing." he said, his words muffled by the cushion.

**"No," Hinata laughed, "I didn't, but why would it be embarrassing? The suspense over this thing is killing me!" She squeezed his arm and kissed him on the cheek. "What is it?"**

"Not particularly," Konohamaru said at first, but when she undid the top button the shirt dropped lower than she expected and Kono caught a bit of cleavage. "Um, what was your dream about?" he asked nervously.

Hanabi couldn't speak, she just said, "W... w... you... you... me... my... err"

Naruto kept his head under the cushion. "So... you haven't... read it?" came his muffled voice.

**"About me?" Kono asked, "And you?" He was confused but those were the only words he got out.**

"No, I haven't." Hinata said seriously. "But I want to so bad!"

Naruto brought his head from under the pillow and looked into Hinata's comforting eyes. His embarrassment melted away, and he smiled.

He got off the bed and walked over to the scrolls and picked up his 'secret' scroll and handed it to her. "Just don't laugh." he said as he sat beside her. "I... just wrote it to get out my feelings for you." Naruto looked away as Hinata opened the scroll and began to read his poem about her.

Hanabi pulled the covers over her head; she couldn't stand the embarrassment of Konohamaru looking at her.

"It was, and you... were... touching my leg." she blurted out from beneath the covers.

**Okay... how is that weird?" Kono asked. "I promise I won't touch your leg in real life, if you think it's weird." He was highly confused. He took hints worse than Naruto.**

"It's a poem!" She exclaimed as she opened the scroll. Hinata read it quietly to herself:  
_**  
'Your eyes take away my words,  
Your kiss takes away my breath,  
Your touch takes away my fears,  
Your love takes away my sorrow...'**_

Naruto listened to Hinata as she quietly read out the entire poem, It was long, but those first four lines, he started with months ago summed up his feelings for her.

As she finished he awaited her response, to embarrassed to turn around and face her he said, "Well?"

Hanabi slowly peeked out from the covers. "And... you were kissing me too, and you were... on... on... on top... of me!" she quietly said.

**"Oh... Oh. Oh!" Konohamaru said. "Um, I'm sorry. Was that a bad thing? Crap..." Konohamaru was afraid he'd said something stupid again. Maybe now, with the dream, she would really think he was a pervert.**

Hinata was crying. Tears stained Naruto's bed sheets as she fell on Naruto's side. "It's beautiful. I love you so much," she answered. She dripped tears on him.

Naruto was honestly surprised, "Really? It's... not stupid? Or corny or... anything?" he asked.

"Well... no, I thought it was nice." Hanabi quietly said, "But I... I..." she paused for a moment "I've become a pervert." she blurted out as she once again hid her head under the covers.

**"It is stupid and corny," Hinata laughed. "But that's what makes it perfect! I love stupid and corny, why do you think I'm marrying you." She kissed him on the cheek. "Really though, Naruto-kun, I didn't know you could write such beautiful poetry. I was kidding; it isn't stupid or corny, just wonderful."**

"No, you aren't a pervert," Konohamaru smiled. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who has those kinds of thoughts..." He realized what he just said. "But I'd never act on them... unless you wanted... not that you would..." He just could not keep from making an idiot of himself.

Hanabi peeked out from under the covers again. "Really? You think of me like that too?" She nervously asked.

Naruto smiled and turned around to hug Hinata, "Thanks." he said, "I... I've wanted to show you before, but... well... You've read it now, so it doesn't matter." Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips.

After he pulled away, he looked into her eyes, and kissed her again, deeply. He wrapped his arms around her as they slowly lay down on the bed, lost in the embrace.

**"Yes," Konohamaru said, flinching. He was afraid it wasn't okay but he took a risk and moved into the room sat next to Hanabi. "Are you okay?" He asked as he put an arm around her.**

"I'm glad you did." She muttered into his lips as she kissed him back. Things were heating up between them.

Naruto kissed Hinata gently as he slid his hand down her back and onto her thigh, gently caressing her thigh.

He moved his kisses from Hinata's lips and onto her neck. He was getting hot, and he felt like he wanted her so much.

He stopped, as he realized he was going a little too far with her. He looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry." he said, "I'm getting carried away."

Hanabi rested her head on Kono's shoulder. It was firm, but comfortable. She put her hand on his leg and said, "I love you."

**"No," Hinata said quietly. "I-I'm ready..." She was so in love with him, and that poem pushed her over. "I-I wanna give myself to you... tonight." She hadn't stuttered in years, but she was so nervous right now.**

"I love you too," Konohamaru responded. He kissed her on the top of her head. "So are you okay now? Should I leave you alone?"

Naruto, was surprised, but smiled as he pressed his lips against hers.

He slid his hand over her thigh and up the large T-shirt she was wearing for bed. His hand reached over to her panties and he gently pressed two fingers against the fabric covering her crotch.

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru. "Don't kiss me like that." she said with a cheeky smile, "I like this."

Hanabi pressed her lips up against Kono's, and kissed him deeply. Her heart beat fast as she slowly pushed him down onto the bed.

She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes looked at him with wanting, and fright.

**"H-Hanabi-chan?" Konohamaru asked fearfully. He knew what he wanted right now. and he tried to cover his crotch so that Hanabi wouldn't notice. He tried to hide his stiff member by quickly pushing it down and holding it in-between his legs. 'Oh great, now she really thinks I'm a pervert.' he thought.**

Hinata moaned softly into Naruto's mouth. She half-giggled at the sound of herself and kissed him harder as she slid her hand down to his crotch, just barely grazing his piece with the back of her knuckles several times.

Naruto moaned at Hinata's touch, and he began to rub her crotch harder, pushing the fabric of her panties into her cunt, making them soak up her juices.

Hanabi noticed Konohamaru hiding something. "Wh... what is it?" she asked as she moved his hands. She gasped as she noticed the bulge. "Is it that your...? Are you..?" she said startled, and blushing.

**"I-It's nothing!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "Please don't hit me, I'm sorry!" He covered himself back up and fell to his side, curling into a ball.**

Hinata moaned slightly louder as Naruto ground into her and she grabbed the bulge in his pants and squeezed roughly as her tongue collided with his inside their mouths.

Naruto moaned into her mouth as his dick grew harder from her fondling. Naruto stopped fondling and moved his hand over the top of her panties and moved his hand inside them. He then pushed a finger into her cunt, and began to move it around, stirring her insides.

Hanabi moved over to Konohamaru and put a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?" she asked.

**"I just..." Konohamaru turned to see her, still covering his crotch. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be perverted, I just can't help it..."**

"Naruto!" Hinata uttered as Naruto began moving inside of her. She moved her hand around Naruto's bottoms and grabbed his piece harder, pumping on the shaft slowly to take revenge for his finger inside of her. She needed to tease him too.

Hanabi smiled. "It's ok." she said, reassuringly, " Like you said. It's nice to know we both are thinking the same thing."

Hanabi kissed him on the mouth and went to place her hand on his, but Konohamaru had moved his hands to touch her face, and her hand landed straight on his stiff member.

She gasped in shock. It was hard, and she curiously moved her hand over it.

Naruto, was getting more and more turned on, and inserted a second finger into Hinata, pushing it in hard and pulling at her crotch, making her move her hips.

**"Hanabi-chan?" Konohamaru asked as she ran her hand over his piece. She hit a sweet spot as he arched his back. He was getting harder by the minute as Hanabi barely touched his member.**

Hinata began tugging harder as she moved his other hand to her breasts. She wanted him to feel her all over. 

Naruto gently squeezed Hinata's breasts through the t-shirt, making her moan a little. He was moaning too, her hand movement was so good. He could cum any time, if he just let himself.  
He moved his finger harder and faster in her cunt, he could feel the juices flowing out passed his fingers.

Hanabi continued to move her hand, over her boyfriends stiff cock, she closed her legs and rubbed her thighs together, as she was becoming wet from Konohamaru's moan, she was getting hot, and undid another button of her top, but as soon as she did, the oversized pajama top slid off her shoulders, revealing her breasts, at the same time she felt Konohamaru's cock, twitch.

**Konohamaru was caught off guard by the revelation of Hanabi's breasts. They were rather small, but still beautiful.**

"H-Hanabi-chan..." Konohamaru stuttered through the pleasure. "Y-you're... beautiful..." He needed to tell her now. Her breasts were petite but perfect.

"I'm gonna..." Hinata got out as she moaned into Naruto's mouth. "... CUM!" She didn't scream it but she said it with such intensity.

Naruto removed his hand as Hinata bucked as she came. He gritted his teeth and broke the kiss as she squeezed his cock hard, as she released, the relief he felt caused him to lose his control, and he came.

Hanabi blushed, she wanted to cover up at first, but instead, completely removed the top from her. She shyly took one of his hands and nervously placed them on her breasts. "Are they... ok?" she asked.

**Hinata continued pumping until Naruto was done and she kissed him softly on the lips. She wiped her hand on her shirt and kissed him more. She sat up and leaned back. After mouthing how much she loved him, she removed her shirt, revealing her fairly large breasts.**

"Th-they're perfect," Kono answered as he lightly massaged the breasts his hand had been placed on. She continued rubbing his cock and he was forced to stop her. "Onegai, if you keep doing that, I'm going to..." he paused. He wasn't sure if she knew what this meant. "... To cum."

"I... I want to see." she said, curiously. Using her hand she pulled down his pajama bottoms and boxers until his member sprang out.

Hanabi gasped, she had never seen a cock before, and was stunned at how strange it looked to her. Even so, she moved her hand onto the shaft. If felt warm.

Naruto excitedly removed his boxers and t-shirt, he was completely naked now. He immediately jumped at Hinata, grabbing her breasts and sucking on her nipples. He stopped for a moment, "Gomen! I'm not being too rough am I?" he said, realizing he was letting his excitement get the best of him.

**"No," Hinata laughed, "But can we slow down?" She wanted to make this night special. She wanted to take it slow.**

"Oh God," Kono stated, "H-Hanabi-chan, I-I'm going to cum soon... please stop!" He closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillow next to him, trying to resist the urge to cum.

Hanabi ignored, Kono, she was too curious, "What would happen if I sped up." she said, as she began to pump away faster a Konohamaru's shaft.

Naruto nodded, and gently began to play with his hands, and using his tongue to stimulate her nipples, as they grew harder. His cock rubbed up against Hinata's panties as he moved, teasing her cunt.

**"Mm," Hinata moaned as Naruto stimulated her body. She bucked her hips into his cock slowly. She was already getting extremely wet again and she reached down to play with Naruto's cock some more.**

"H-Hanabi-chan!" Kono began saying loudly over and over, "I'm... cumming!" He could no longer hold it in and as she sped up he came, spurting over her. "Gomensai! Gomensai!"

Hanabi, was completely shocked, "EEEWWW." she said, "What is this?" she asked as she sniffed it. She put a bit on her tongue. It has salty. But she liked it, and quickly cleaned her hand with her tongue. She looked at Konohamaru; his eyes were closed as he lay back. She looked over at his limp, penis, a trickle of cum, hanging from the tip.

Hanabi, leant over and lapped it up, licking the end of his cock too, making it twitch. She thought it funny, and licked it again and again.

Naruto, moaned as Hinata, was once again playing with his cock. But he was busy playing with her tits. As Hinata shuddered, she jerked him hard, and he accidently bit he nipple. "GOMEN!" he shouted.

**"I-I'm sorry," Konohamaru stuttered at first, but when she seemed to like the taste and she licked it off of his cock he flinched. "H-Hanabi-chan?" He was so confused. Did she know what she was doing?**

"It's okay," Hinata grunted as Naruto licked the nipple, attempting to make it feel better. "I... I want you... now!" She stated as she finally mentally prepared herself.

"Hai," Naruto replied. He moved away from Hinata, and pulled her panties down, and off, before positioning his cock at the entrance of her dripping cunt.

He pushed the head in slightly and then leaned forward so he was face to face with Hinata. "I love you." he whispered, before he thrust into her.

Hanabi brought her head back up away from Konohamaru's re-stiffened cock, she had cleaned it of the cum.

She was on her knees by now. She had no idea what she was, doing, she just wanted to taste his cum more, but his moans told her that he liked what she was doing, "Sh... should I... put it in my mouth? I... heard men like that!" she asked, even though she had no idea what to do once it was in her mouth.

**"Are-are you sure you want to do this?" Konohamaru asked. "Isn't this degrading?"**

Hinata almost screamed as Naruto entered her. It hurt so much. "N-Naruto-kun! St-stop!" She needed time to let the pain subside. When he did she gasped. "G-gomensai..." 

Naruto, waited for Hinata, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. "Should I... pull out?" He asked.

"I... I don't think so." replied Hanabi. "But if it's with the one I love. I don't think so."

**"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Konohamaru said, sitting up and pulling his piece away from her. "I love you too much to let you do this..." He pulled his pants and boxers up.**

"No," Hinata gasped. "Just... give me a minute." She kissed him lightly on the lips as she felt the blood begin to fall from under herself. The pain was slowly subsiding and she adjusted herself a few times. She was ready.

Naruto looked at her, afraid to move, he could see in her face the pain was disappearing, but he still was still concerned, and unsure of what to do.

Hanabi stood up as she pulled up her pajama shirt back up over her shoulders, her small breasts barely hidden.

"Forgive me." she politely said, "I... I thought boys... liked this sort of thing. I guess I got it wrong." Hanabi turned around and faced away from Konohamaru, embarrassed. "I have made an idiot out of myself. Gomensai."

**"I-I do..." Konohamaru said. "You're not an idiot I just..." Konohamaru felt so weird. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. And that's the last thing I want to do."**

"Naruto-kun," Hinata begged. "I'm ready, onegai... continue." Hinata gave him a lustful look as her pain completely disappeared in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto nodded, and slowly, he pushed his cock further into Hinata. He took it slow for her, to make her comfortable. He kissed her neck softly, and gently massaged her breasts with his hands.

Hanabi didn't turn around; a tear rolled down her cheek, "So am I... not very good?" she asked, "B... Because, I've... I've never done anything like this before, and I... I'm really nervous, and not sure what to do, or if I'm doing it right, or..." Hanabi was nervously just spouting out whatever came to mind, hoping to make some sort of sense out of what was wrong.

**"Hanabi..." Konohamaru put his hand on her shoulder. "I love you more than anything I know. In fact, I want this more than anything. I just don't know if you want to, and I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. I love you too much for that." It felt so weird talking like this.**

Hinata could feel as Naruto's member slid slowly inside of her. She kissed him softly on the lips, keeping her mouth closed to an extent and wrapping her arms around him. She made sure he kept his slow but steady pace.   
Naruto continued to move slowly, he stopped kissing her so he could just look at her face as he moved, he could see the love in her eyes. "Is it... ok?" he asked, "I... I'm not hurting you still, am I?"

Hanabi turned around to face Konohamaru, "I love you too." she said with a smile on her face, "And I would do anything for you." Hanabi wrapped her arms around Konohamaru and whispered in his ear, "You just have to ask."

**"I just want to be with you... here." Konohamaru said. "The rest is up to you, as long as I'm with you."**

"I'm fine.." Hinata answered. "Does... does it feel good?" She wanted to pleasure him.

"I... want to go a bit faster..." he admitted, "If that's ok... with you?"

Hanabi kissed Konohamaru on the lips as she undid her top and slid it off he shoulders and onto the floor. "This... This is..." Hanabi was beet red, as she nervously tried to get her words out. "I want to be with you too. To feel you next to me in any way, even..." she gulped, just before she said "...sex." She reached down and took a grip of Konohamaru's shaft. She looked at him with sensual eyes. "Can I?" she asked, hoping he knew what she meant.

**Kono's eyes popped out of his head. This gorgeous girl, no, woman, was shirtless, and gripping his member.**

"If... if that's what you want... I want it too..." Konohamaru said. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you, Hanabi-chan."

"O-okay," Hinata answered. When Naruto began to speed up, her pleasure multiplied; It multiplied again, and again. The faster he went, the better she felt, until she was begging to cum.

Naruto moved faster and faster, as he pumped away at Hinata. "I'm... gonna... CUM!" he moaned as he released into Hinata.

Hanabi kissed Konohamaru back, "I love you too." she replied.

Hanabi slowly went down onto her knees until she was level with Kono's waist. She slowly licked his shaft, before passing it between her lips. Just like before she awkwardly used her tongue, not sure what to do, trying to go off of how he responded and his moans.

She moved her head slowly back and forth, on his cock as he stood in the middle of his bedroom.

**"Onegai, stop," Konohamaru said rather loudly. Hanabi looked at him questioningly. "It's your turn."**

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned a little too loudly. "I love you," she said when they had both finished cumming.

Naruto pulled out of Hinata and lay next to her. "I love you too." he said as he turned his head to face her. Her face was bright red, and she still looked perfect to him.

"Wh... what do you mean?" Hanabi asked, confused.

**"Come here," Konohamaru said. When she got onto to the bed with him, he slipped his hand slowly into her pajama bottoms and began rubbing around her crotch. "D-does that feel good?"**

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Hinata said. She was so happy in this moment. She wrapped her arms around him. "Can we just lay like this forever?"

Naruto smiled at his love. "Forever and ever." he softly said, as he kissed her on the lips.

Hanabi moaned as Konohamaru rubbed her cunt through her panties.

"Wait." she said. Hanabi moved her own hands downwards, one hand went over Konohamaru's hand and she guiding it into her panties, "Like this," she said. She pressed her fingers against Kono's making him enter her.

Hanabi moaned out loud. She couldn't look at Konohamaru, in that single action, she had plainly admitted she knew how to masturbate, and already knew what she liked.

**Hinata soon fell asleep in the arms of her lover. She was as happy as she could be.**

"Am I doing okay?" Kono asked as he spread his fingers inside of her and began rub the inner walls in a circular motion.

Naruto kissed his raven haired angel one last time, before pulling the bed sheets over them both and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hanabi could barely get the words out, it felt so good, "Yes... so good..." She mumbled.  
Hanabi looked over at Konohamaru's cock and grabbed it, moving her hand quickly up and down.

"Kiss me!" she cried out, but quietly, as to not alert Naruto and Hinata to what was going on.

**Konohamaru obliged and locked lips with the Hyuuga, allowing her to moan as loudly as she pleased into his mouth. He was surprised that he was doing a good job and he moved his free hand to Hanabi's breasts, teasing the nipples. Hanabi was too good and he was ready to cum again within minutes.**

He broke away to tell her as much and barely stuttered it out, praying she was almost ready too.

Hanabi moved her hand faster on Kono's cock, and squeezed it hard as she arched her back and came; Hanabi bit her lip so as not to scream out loud. At the same time Kono came too, and she felt his load land on her bare skin.

**Konohamaru bit his own lip as he felt himself release and stopped at the same time that Hanabi did. They both laid back and Konohamaru crawled over to her. He kissed her on the cheek.**

"I love you," he whispered truthfully into her ear.

Hanabi wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I love you too." she replied.

**"Can I sleep in here?" Konohamaru asked suddenly. "I don't want to leave you... I don't think I could fall asleep alone."**

Hanabi smiled and nodded, "O... Ok."

They moved to the top of the bed and slipped under the covers. Hanabi cuddled up to Konohamaru, burying her head in his chest. "Sleep well Konohamaru." she said, "I love you."  
Hanabi yawned, and her eyes became heavy. Her only thought, was of Konohamaru, and it relaxed her into sleep.

**Konohamaru didn't need to ask twice and he was soon asleep with his arm around his new girlfriend.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days went passed quickly. Much was being done in preparation for, and Hinata looked like she was having fun planning the wedding.

Naruto was alone by the edge of the lake, lying down on the grass. Even though he hadn't really done much, he was exhausted. He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds as they drifted by.

**"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she walked up behind her fiancé. "You're gonna turn into Shikamaru if you keep watching the clouds like that," she laughed as she sat down beside him.**

"Uh-huh." he mumbled, as he stared into space, continuing to watch the clouds go by.

**"Naruto-kun," Hinata said nervously. "Daijoubu ka? Are you sure you wanna get married?" She'd been having doubts lately about Naruto's commitment.**

"Not... doubts, exactly" he said nervously, "Everything's just moving so fast. I... "He turned to Hinata and looked her in the eyes. They were beautiful, he saw them everyday, but they still took his breath away.

**"I know," Hinata said, reassuring him that she felt the same way. "I love you more than anything, Naruto-kun. I think we just need to slow down a little. The wedding isn't that important anyway, it's the marriage that's important."**

Naruto smiled at his fiancée. He placed his hand gently on hers. "I know." he said, "And I love you more than anything too." Naruto returned to watching the clouds, and still holding onto Hinata's hand.

**"Okay," Hinata said, "I know I said it wasn't that important, but it's still kind of important, and Kazekage-sama still needs a suit! That is up to you, remember?"**

"Yeah." Naruto replied. He took a deep breath and sat up. He turned to Hinata, smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll go see Gaara now. He should be at the hotel still, right?"

**"Hai," Hinata replied, before grabbing Naruto's head and pulling it to her, kissing him hard on the lips. "I'll see you later."**

"Yeah." He replied, as he watched her walk away. Naruto slowly stood up and looked out across the lake. He still felt tired, but took a deep breath and forced his usual grin on his face, before heading to the hotel where Gaara was staying.

**"Arigato," Gaara said politely to clerk at the hotel before walking out of the lobby. He was called on to be Naruto's best man and he had yet to see him since arriving in Konoha. He needed to search for him today.**

As he walked out the door and turned right and noticed the familiar blonde, cheery Chuunin on the sidewalk on his way towards him. He secretly smiled at the sight and waited for his friend to greet him.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto called out. He approached his friend and smiled, "Were you just leaving?" he asked

**"I was off to look for you," Gaara answered. "It seems I was called away from my village for you and I had yet to see you."**

The left side of Gaara mouth rose slightly as he attempted to smile at his friend, but succeeded in only making himself look foolish. When Naruto did not return what he thought was a smile he immediately hid it. "How have you been, Naruto?"

"I've been better." he said, "I just feel drained." Naruto chuckled as he stood beside Gaara and slapped him on the back. "So, what about you pal?" he asked.

**"Suna has been peaceful," Gaara answered. "It is nice to not be at war." His years of murder had inadvertently made him a very peaceful man. He no longer attempted to smile but began to walk along the street with Naruto. "Congratulations, my friend. Is Hinata well?"**

"Yeah, she's great." he said, "She's really excited about the wedding." Naruto looked over at Gaara and gave a sly smile, "So... Are you seeing anyone yet?" Naruto blatantly asked, "Because you never said if you were bringing a guest or not."

**"My brother and sister have come," Gaara stated, "If that is alright with your plans." He wasn't seeing anyone per say. He had been training a Genin by the name of Matsuri, and although it was currently his second closest relationship, his first being with Naruto, he still did not understand his feelings for her.**

"Of course, that's fine. They were invited anyway." Naruto chuckled, "But I meant did you have a girl to bring. I guess it doesn't matter though."

Naruto chuckled to himself. He thought it humorous that Gaara avoided the question. The thought of Gaara being shy just tickled him.

**"There is a girl," Gaara admitted. "A student of mine, Matsuri. Is that wrong?" He had been curious about it lately. They were near the same age, but he was her teacher, and her Kazekage.**

"Do you think she's cute?" Naruto asked, a big grin strewn across his face.

**"She does slightly resemble my stuffed bear," Gaara said tonelessly. "Is that what you mean?"**

Naruto gave Gaara a blank look, _'Is he serious?'_ he thought. "Err, actually." Naruto began, "I meant, do you find her attractive?"

**"Attractive?" Gaara asked, confused. "Could you please explain what you mean?" Gaara was embarrassed that he didn't understand.**

Naruto smiled. "Ok, I have an idea." he said, he stopped Gaara and stood a few feet away before creating two clones, one either side of him.

Both clones created a hand sign and shouted "OIROKE-NO-JUTSU".

The two clones turned into women; one was the usual, sexy, Naruko, while the other was really ugly.

"Ok. This is beautiful." he said pointing to Naruko, "And this isn't." he finished, pointing at the ugly one.

"Which is this girl like?" Naruto asked.

**Gaara pointed to the normal Naruko. "She more closely resembles that one." Gaara said, "However she is always wearing clothes, so I can't be positive."**

Naruto cancelled the clones and stepped back up to Gaara. "Then I would say go for it pal." he said, a smile across his face.

**"Go for what?"**

"Ask her out" Naruto said, he was surprised someone was denser than he was, "You know on a date."

**"What would be a good date?"**

Naruto put his arm around his friend and grinned, "Why not invite her to the wedding." he said, "It's still a few days off, If you send a message, she'll be here in plenty of time."

**"Wouldn't that seem too forward?" Gaara asked, slightly jumping at the touch of Naruto's arm on his shoulders.**

"Just tell her that you would like some company, other than your siblings." Naruto said with a sly tone, "Just don't make it sound like a date." Naruto took his arm from around Gaara. "Trust me." he said.

**"Okay," Gaara said, still wary. "Arigato, Uzumaki Naruto," he bowed slightly. "Now do you need me to help with the wedding? I have nothing else to do whilst I am in Konoha."**

"We just need to sort you out a suit. That's all for now I guess." he replied.

**"Onegai, Naruto," Gaara began. "I am here and I need something to do. I have seen Hinata running around in panic. Give me something to do."**

Naruto thought for a while.

"Well, I guess you could help organize the seating arrangement." He eventually said, "Hinata can't seem to decide where everyone is going to sit at the reception."

**"Arigato," Gaara said. "Now we must find me a suit?"**

Naruto nodded. "Yep."

The two began to walk, suddenly, Naruto's vision went blurry for a second, and he nearly lost his balance. He stopped for a second, and regained his balance. He rubbed his eyes to clear the blurriness, _'I must be more tired than I thought.'_ he thought.

He soon realized Gaara hadn't noticed, and was now ahead of him. Naruto ran after him shouting, "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!"


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Hanabi was busy with Hinata. "So... What's next?" she asked.

**"Everything!" Hinata almost yelled. "We have to organize the seating arrangements, we need to find a priest good enough for Father, we need to pay Ichiraku's we need..." she rambled on for minutes.**

Hanabi jotted down everything Hinata listed. "Umm... could you slow down a little?" Hanabi asked, trying to keep up.

**"Don't write it down," Hinata laughed. "I'm just freaking out. We need to go dress shopping though." She sat down next to Hanabi. "You think you can help me out there?"**

"You mean... for your wedding dress?" Hanabi replied, excitedly. "I... I can help you pick it out?". Hanabi was getting just as excited as Hinata.

**"Well I don't have any other sisters," Hinata chuckled. "I need someone's opinion." She put her arm around Hanabi. "You know I'm your big sister and I'll always be here for you right?" She'd been worried since she found Konohamaru in bed with Hanabi the morning after her first time. Had Hanabi done the same thing?**

"Err... yeah. Of course." Hanabi said. Hanabi looked at her sister, she had a concerned look on her face, but she didn't know why. "Are... are you ok?" she asked.

**"Hanabi," Hinata began, afraid she might scare her sister away. "The other night, when we stayed with Naruto and Konohamaru. He slept with you; is that all that happened?" She knew her sister was smart, but her sister was also in love, and that was just as bad as being stupid in those situations.**

Hanabi gasped; she had been found out!

"H... how did... when did... We... umm... well... I ... he..." Hanabi's face turned beet red and she started to sweat, this was so embarrassing. "We... didn't...umm... go, ALL, the way." she nervously said.

And as soon as she did, she regretted it. She wondered why she didn't just lie and tell her they slept in the same bed. But of course she would then have to explain why she was topless.

**"Hanabi, relax," Hinata said calmly. She would tell her sister the truth. "That night, Naruto-kun and I had sex. We both understood the consequences and we were, and are, in love. Now please, tell me the truth. What exactly did you and Konohamaru-kun do? I promise I won't be mad, and I won't tell Father."**

Hanabi nervous sat there, she looked around, even though no one was in earshot, she felt too self-conscious to say it out loud.

Hanabi leaned in towards Hinata and whispered the night's events in her ear. After she finished telling Hinata everything she waited for her response. Hoping she wouldn't get mad.

**"Hanabi," Hinata gasped. She was glad her sister hadn't gone all the way but it was still odd hearing what she had done. When Hanabi was completely done and she sat back normally Hinata smiled.**

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Hinata said politely. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Now let's go get me a dress!" Hinata stood up excitedly.

Hanabi smiled, she was glad Hinata didn't get upset about what she did with Konohamaru. "Hai." she replied, "Let's go." she excitedly shouted.

-

**Gaara and Naruto walked to the messenger shed to check if Matsuri had replied. On their way there Gaara spotted a young Konohamaru running towards them.**

"Boss!" Konohamaru cried when he reached them. "Hanabi... she told Hinata." Konohamaru had told Naruto the next day, but Hanabi hadn't wanted to tell Hinata, in fear. Earlier that day though, Hanabi had informed Kono that Hinata knew.

Naruto was shocked, "Wait! I thought she wasn't gonna say anything?" he commented. "H... how did Hinata take it?" he asked, nervously, he was worried she would be angry or upset, and not just with Hanabi. "Sh... she doesn't know, that I knew... right?" Naruto started to sweat hoping, he would be alive tomorrow.

**"I don't think so," Konohamaru reassured.**

"Excuse me, but what exactly happened?" Gaara asked, not fully sure he wanted to know.

"Konohamaru got it on with Hanabi" he blatantly replied with a chuckle. He covered his mouth when he suddenly realized he said it out loud. Naruto looked around at the few people around them, hoping no one had heard him.

**"Boss!" Konohamaru said angrily. "Not cool."**

"Got it on?" Gaara asked, tilting his head.

"Err... nothing, forget it. Why don't we go see if Matsuri replied?" Naruto awkwardly said, trying to change the subject.

**"Okay," Gaara said, "Would you like to join us, Sarutobi Konohamaru?"**

"Uhh, sure," Kono answered hesitantly. "Who's this guy anyway boss?"

Naruto looked at Konohamaru with a blank expression, "Are you telling me you don't know Gaara?" He asked, "Sabaku no Gaara? The Kazekage of Suna?"

**"Crap, really?" Konohamaru asked, shocked. "Gomen, Kazekage-sama."**

"It is fine," Gaara said quietly. "I don't get out often, so I don't expect people to recognize me. Shall we go now?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah lets... ah... AHH... AAHHHCHOOO!" Naruto sneezed loudly, and as he did, he went dizzy for a second, putting his hand on Konohamaru to keep his balance.

After a moment, he regained his senses and smiled at Konohamaru, "Sorry buddy." he said, "That was a heck of a sneeze huh?" he chuckled.

**"Are you okay boss?" Kono asked his old mentor.**

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said reassuringly, "Just sneezed too hard, I guess. Anyway, let's go." Naruto began to walk on ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

"Naruto," Gaara spoke softly. "It's time for you to come out and wait for your bride. I have to walk out with Hanabi soon."  
Naruto was in a room, alone, getting ready for the wedding. He was putting on his suit and tying his tie. He looked in the mirror and could see he was sweating, and his body felt hot. He coughed, and when he did, his breathing grew heavier, for a moment.

Naruto grabbed a small bottle of flu medication and opened it. Poured some into the cap and drank down the bitter tasting medicine.

He could hear Gaara knocking on the door. "Just... Just a..." before he could finish, Naruto started to cough again, and as he did, he went all dizzy and fell to the floor.

He wasn't unconscious, but his body felt weak.

**"Naruto!" Gaara bust into the room when he heard the ninja fall. "Naruto! Wake up!"**

"H-Hanabi," Hinata stuttered as her head went dizzy. She began to have trouble breathing. "Go check on Naruto! I have a really bad feeling."

Naruto looked at Gaara. "I'm... I'm ok." she said, "I just... got dizzy." Naruto was having trouble focusing his eyes, and his head was thumping. But all he could think of was Hinata. "Help me up I... I have to get... married." He weakly said.

Hanabi walked in as Gaara lifted the weak Naruto off of the floor. Hanabi ran over and helped him. "What happened?" She asked, worried about her future brother-in-law. "Are you Ok Naruto?"

"I'm... fine." he said smiling. But Hanabi could see he wasn't. His face was red and sweat covered his forehead. She checked it with the back of his hand, he was hot.

**Gaara held Naruto up and spoke softly. "Do you really think you should be getting married in your condition? I'm sure Hinata would understand."**

Naruto looked down; he didn't want to admit it. But maybe Gaara was right. "Hana... bi. Go and tell Hin... Hin..." Naruto, couldn't finish before he finally passed out. Hanabi gasped as Naruto fell unconscious.

"I'll go get some help." she said as she went to leave the room, "Take care of him, ok Gaara?"

**"Hai," Gaara said as he brought Naruto to a group of cushions.**

"Hanabi!" Hinata asked shocked when her sister ran up to her, practically breathless.

"H... Hinata." she said trying to calm her breathing. "N... Naruto's sick."

**"Oh God! Where is he?" Hinata asked. Hanabi pointed in the direction of the sick ninja. "Go get Sakura-chan and Hokage-sama, onegai!" She ran off in the direction that Hanabi pointed, holding up her wedding dress.**

Hanabi ran to where everyone was waiting and quickly found Sakura and Tsunade.

"What's wrong Hanabi?" Sakura asked the breathless girl.

"N... Naruto's sick. You have to come."

The two medical-nins followed Hanabi as she showed them the way.

**"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she noticed him lying down and Gaara next to him. "Kazekage-sama? What's wrong with him?"**

"He passed out," Gaara said. "He has been sick lately, in fact, and it's just catching up with him.

"Oh God!" Hinata sobbed. "I shouldn't have pushed this so much!" She laid her head on Naruto's chest.

Naruto stirred as Hinata's head touched his chest. "Umm... Hinata." he murmured. He was still unconscious, but he was dreaming of her.

Hanabi entered a few moments later, followed by Tsunade and Sakura.

**"What is the problem?" Tsunade asked as she walked in.**

"He's unconscious!" Hinata whined. "He has the flu and..." she sobbed, convinced it was her fault.

Sakura moved over to Hinata and gently moved her away from Naruto. "Come on, Hinata." she said softly, "Let the Hokage do her job."

Sakura led Hinata to a seat just outside the room, and Hanabi followed.

"Is he... going to be ok?" she asked, worried about him.

Sakura smiled, "He'll be fine." she said reassuringly. "Hokage-sama will just relieve some of the symptoms and he'll be just fine."

"Wh... what about the wedding?" asked Hanabi. Sakura looked at Hinata's sad face. "I... I don't know." she honestly answered.

**"It's okay," Hinata said. "We can just get married in private," she loved Naruto so much, and she still felt like it was her fault.**

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and sat next to him. She smiled as he talked in his sleep, still saying Hinata's name. She put her hand over his head and used her chakra to dissipate the head cold. She lifted him to his feet and slapped him lightly across the face.

"Hey." Naruto said, still woozy. "What was that for?"

**"Fun," Tsunade shrugged playfully. "Now, you should feel a lot better. Go out there and marry Hinata already."**

"Ok." Naruto said, as he took a step though he nearly fell over. He grabbed onto Tsunade's arm. "Gomen." he said, "Let me just get my balance first."

In the hall Hanabi and Sakura wait with Hinata. Sakura looks down the hall and spots Ino walking up to them.

"Ino?" she said as she walked up to her. "What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me."

**"What's going on?" Ino asked as she sat down next to Sakura, kissing her on the cheek.**

Tsunade walked Naruto out of the room and made him walk by himself into the hall.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled practically tackling Naruto. "I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"What for?" he asked. "It's not your fault. I should have rested, and got myself better, instead of running around."

Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips, to reassure her that he was fine.

**"Arigato," Hinata said as she kissed him back. "Are... are you okay to get married still? You've already seen me in my wedding dress now."**

"Hai." Naruto said, smiling. "Nothing will keep me from becoming your husband." He kissed her on the cheek, "Now, go and finish getting ready"

Hanabi grabbed Hinata's hand and led her away.

Naruto watched as she went around the corner. "Ok. Let's do this." Naruto took a step forward, and fell flat on his face. "I'm ok." he shouted back.

Sakura looked at Naruto and giggled. "Come on." she said as she helped him up.

**Hinata was ushered away by Hanabi and was ready within minutes. She waited for her cue to walk down the aisle.**

Naruto stood at the end, anxiously waiting for Hinata.

He looked at Gaara, who stood next to him, he was glad he was there, he felt like toppling over again, but he focused on his thoughts of Hinata, and that gave him strength to stand on his own.

Hanabi was in place, Konohamaru standing beside her, and they both were eager to see the wedding begin. Suddenly, the room echoed with music. It was time to begin.

**The music hit as Hinata began walking down the aisle, accompanied by her father. She was so nervous that she didn't breathe the entire walk up to Naruto.**

Naruto, looked at her. When he saw her not long ago, she wasn't fully ready. But now she was... _'Wow'_ he thought.

Naruto knee's wobbled, and were about to give way, but it wasn't the flu that made them weak, it was Hinata's beauty.  
Naruto stared at her, like it was the first time he had ever seen her. He wasn't sure if he smiling, or if his jaw had dropped, either way, he hoped she knew he thought she looked beautiful.

**Hinata reached the altar smiling at Naruto's facial expression. He looked stunned. She had hoped she could do that to him; however she was unsure if it was her or the flu.**

"We are gathered here today," Tsunade began eagerly. "To celebrate the union of two souls..." she continued the wedding rites.

Naruto continued to stare at his beautiful bride. Tsunade's words became faint to him.

Hinata was the only one in the world to him right now. He loved her more than anything. He grinned happily.

He lost track of time and before he knew it Tsunade's voice bellowed through to him "NARUTO!" she screamed. Naruto quickly returned to his senses and smiled. Everyone else giggled.

**"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Tsunade asked.**

"Umm... Yeah." he said, "I mean yes. I do." Naruto chuckled.

**"And do you, Hyuuga Hinata, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Tsunade asked Hinata.**

"Hai," Hinata replied. "I do, forever and ever."

"Then by the power invested in me, by..." Tsunade paused. "... Me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Naruto, you may kiss the bride."

Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata deeply on the lips as everyone cheered for the newlyweds. He was so happy, the happiest he had ever felt.

As he pulled away he looked Hinata in the eyes, "I love you, my wife." he said, overjoyed.

**"And I love my husband," Hinata smiled. She kissed him back deeply.**

"Well... you have a hotel room waiting for you before the reception!" Konohamaru laughed, poking Naruto in the side with his elbow but avoiding Hinata's gaze.

Naruto smiled at his young friend. "I know." he said, a big grin on his face.

Naruto and Hinata walked outside, and their friends showered confetti over the couple as they cheered for them.

Hanabi walked up to Hinata, "Don't forget to throw the bouquet." she said, with a smile, "And... congratulations, Onee-chan." Hanabi gave Hinata a quick hug, before running up to her boyfriend.

**Hinata did so, tossing the bouquet into the crowd of unmarried women and girls. Konohamaru gasped at who caught it. Hinata turned around to see who it was.**

Hanabi blushed a beet red as she turned to Konohamaru, bouquet in hand.

"Umm... err... umm..." Hanabi stuttered, her temperature rose and her vision blurred as she passed out.  
Naruto chuckled as he watched, "She's just like you were, Hinata." he said.

**"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Hinata asked jokingly as Konohamaru rushed to Hanabi's side.**

"Hanabi-chan! Wake up!" Konohamaru shouted as he shook her body in his arms.

Hanabi slowly opened her eyes and smiled, "Konohamaru-kun?" she said. She put her arms around Konohamaru as he helped her up off of the floor, "Gomensai." she said.

"Of course not." Naruto said, as he glanced over at their young counterparts, "You were worse." he said jokingly. He put his hand gently on his wife's cheek, "And you were cuter too." he finished.

**Hinata giggled and swatted at him playfully. "Well come on," she then said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the hotel.**

"It's no problem," Konohamaru laughed. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Hai." she answered. "I was... just a little... shocked."

Hanabi kissed Kono on the cheek and turned to watch as Hinata and Naruto left for the hotel.

**Konohamaru laughed as he helped Hanabi to her feet. "I love you, Hanabi-chan." he said sweetly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**When Hinata and Naruto reached their room Hinata stopped her husband. "You wait on the bed, I have a surprise for you." she whispered erotically into his ear.**

Naruto did as his new wife said and sat down on the bed, and watched as she disappeared into another room.

Naruto lay back and stared at the ceiling. His eyes felt like closing, he was a little tired, and his flu symptoms, though slowly receding, thanks to Tsunade, were not completely gone.

Naruto smiled as he thought of Hinata in her dress, _'How could she look more beautiful?'_ he thought.

**Hinata quickly changed and walked out of the room slowly. She was in a nightie that only went slightly past her crotch and barely kept her breasts from falling out. She modeled it as she slowly walked towards Naruto.**

Naruto slowly turned his head as he heard Hinata come back out.

All the blood in his body suddenly shot down his body. He couldn't move, he couldn't even get a word out, she looked too hot, but the huge bulge in his trousers, certainly told her volumes.

**Hinata giggled when she reached him and noticed his bulging member. She smiled and set her hand on it as she leaned in to kiss him on the mouth.**

"I... I thought, this wasn't until... the... the wedding night?" he said. For some reason he had become nervous, perhaps it was the way Hinata was dressed, or just the unusually erotic way she was acting.

He moaned into her mouth as she kissed him and stroked his member through the fabric of his trousers.

**"This is the wedding night," Hinata said softly. "Or close enough." She recaptured his lips and worked her hand into his pants, pulling his piece out. "I love you more than anything, Naruto."**

Naruto smiled, "Me too, Hinata. I would do anything for you." he replied. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned as he lay his head back down. He could feel Hinata begin to move her hand up and down on his shaft.

After a few moments he opened his eyes again, and slowly moved his hands over to Hinata's sexy panties, and using a single finger, he pressed hard against the fabric, and rubbed against her cunt.

**Hinata, caught off guard, moaned a little in her throat as Naruto began rubbing her. She began to her hand faster on her husband's shaft.**

Naruto gave out a louder moan as Hinata's movement quickened. "AAHHH... H... Hinata." He cried out. He stopped touching Hinata as he gritted his teeth and came.

He took a moment to rest, before looking at Hinata and smiling. "Your turn." he said.

Naruto grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her, as he turned her over slowly. Once she was on her back, he stopped and sat up, keeping her between his legs as he took off his tie, and shirt.

He then leaned back down and kissed her lips, then her neck, he slipped the string of her nightie off of her shoulders, pulling down the fabric that covered her breasts before kissing them too. He continued to work his way down until his lips reached her wet cunt. Without taking off her panties, he pushed aside the cloth to reveal her cunt, and began to lick it deeply.

**"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned as Naruto's tongue entered her. She wrapped her legs around his back and pulled his face farther into her. She was already on the verge of cumming after only minutes.**

Naruto chuckled as he explored his wife's cunt with his tongue, moving it in circular motions and stabbing it into her hard and at an ever increasing rate.

**"Naruto-kun, I'm cumming!" Hinata found herself moaning within minutes as Naruto began lapping up her juices and she came.**

Hinata slowly released her leg grip on him as her orgasm subsided. Naruto grabbed her panties and pulled them off as he stood up. "Sexy." He said, looking at them, before dropping them to the floor.

Naruto then dropped his trousers and boxer to the floor as well and climbed back on top of Hinata, and kissed her on the mouth deeply.

**"Naruto-kun, take me!" she said, truly wanting it. She kissed him back hard.**

Naruto embraced his new wife passionately, his tongue danced around hers inside of their mouths.

Naruto guided his hand down to his stiff member and guided it to Hinata's opening; he pushed it gently into her slightly before breaking the kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

**Hinata smiled and nodded before reestablishing the kiss and moving her self farther onto Naruto.**

Naruto pushed in deeply, his cock slid into her cunt until the entire shaft was in her. Naruto slowly pulled out again, before moving back in again.

Her cunt felt warm and it clasped at his cock holding it in tightly. He soon quickened his pace slightly. He moved his one hand over her bare thigh, while the other caressed one of her breasts.

He began breathing hard, as he moved in and out of his bride; he had to come up for air and broke the kiss. He moaned at the same time, and increased his pace further.

**Hinata allowed the kiss to be broken and kept moving in sync with his pace. She caught his eyes in her own and gazed into the blue eyes that had so long entranced her. Their breathing became as one as they stared into each other's eyes, each other's souls.**

Naruto continued to move his piece faster; he moved his head down to her breasts and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, while his hand played with the other.

**Hinata arched her back as his lips touched her nipple and her ecstasy peaked. She was going to cum any minute now and informed her husband by moaning it softly.**

Naruto brought his head up and off of her breast, he placed his other hand on her freed tit and began to massage them both, gently at first, but as he felt ready to cum, his hands moved faster and rougher, in rhythm with his quickening thrusts until, "HINATAAAA!" he shouted as he thrust into her as far as he could and came.

**"Naruto!" She screamed as she felt a warm liquid fill her womb. She came as well and Naruto fell on her, completely out of energy. She could hardly move as she gently placed small kisses on Naruto's lips.**

Naruto kissed her back. "Shouldn't... we... be..." he chuckled as he placed a finger on Hinata's lips. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for the reception?" he asked, "Everyone will be waiting."

**"Who cares about the reception?" Hinata whined. "I just wanna lay here with you."**

Naruto smiled as he pressed his lips deeply against hers.

"So." he said, as he broke the embrace once again, "Do you wanna be on top this time?" he asked, with a cheeky grin on his face, "Or do you want me..." he paused as he reached down to Hinata's cunt and slowly rubbed his fingers over her. "...To play a little?"


End file.
